When this Bloody war is over!
by LCplMike
Summary: Visited during the night after Tom Riddles return Six students are given the chance to prepare for war. Transported to 1940's Europe each must look inside them self and find what has always been there. Non Cannon Pairings. Anything you recognize belongs to the author everything else is my own work.
1. Moonlight Serenade

Moonlight Serenade

It was difficult to describe what the Being was. Some would call it a Ghost, but this wasn't right as it had never truly been alive. Others would call it a Wraith but even this didn't fully explain its nature. The best anyone could do would be to call it a Conciseness but all this was academic as no one Mortal could see it anyway.

The Conciseness swept through the air, single minded in its intent, it didn't often intervene in the affairs of the lower races but something pulled at it and in the darkness it flew on. After a while the Being found itself outside a Castle, huge and forbidding but at the same time beautiful and awe-inspiring. The pull was much stronger now, moving beyond the Winged Boars that guarded the gates it moved into the Castle itself. Choosing the closest source of which there were several, the Being entered a room with beds lined along both sides, four of them were occupied. On one laid a female of enchanting beauty, on another a large thickset man was bound, it seemed that the others fear this one. Curious the Conciseness touched the thoughts of the man. It felt no malice only a confusion and anger at being used. The Spirit pushed on to the next bed which was screened off from the others. The Conciseness paused, the figure in the bed had left this plain of existence some time ago. Emotions it hadn't felt in felt in many years boiled to the surface. The death of children in war always affected the Shade this way it was crime against the natural order and those that committed such acts deserved no quarter.

The final figure was the one who was the source of the pull. Again the Conciseness could feel this amazed it, this truly was turning out to be a surprising evening, he was so much younger than the others. The shade was often called on to help those preparing to go to war but to find someone so young staggered it. However as it reached out to the Black haired boy lying in the bed it recoiled. The pain, fear and self loathing it sensed was staggering, that one person so young could hold this in and still sleep was unimaginable. Anther check revealed several medicines in his system. The Conciseness knew what to do and quickly pressed it self deep in to the boys mind. The things it saw solidified its opinion that this was who he had been looking for. The boy had all the parts that he required for the task at hand but they needed coalescing into a single whole, they at the moment were too disparate and while they might be enough to lead him to complete his task the cost would be unbearable. As the Conciseness moved around it became aware of another presence something darker and more insidious.

Each person's mindscape is different depending on their experiences and outlook on life. Someone born and raised in an urban environment may have a town as their Mindscape with the individual Buildings constituting the various memories and traits. It is also possible that the individual in question would imagine a forest as a place away from the stresses and strain of the city. It all depends on the individual.

In the boys case the Mindscape was the very castle he was currently lying in. The Conciseness decided to 'play along' with the mindscape and took on a more corporeal form. The form it took was of a soldier, one often referred to as a 'Tommy'. The Conciseness had always had an affinity with soldiers. The form stopped and gathered its self feeling out for the darkness. It came from below, of course the dungeons! The Figure strode on through the mental defences that were strong, too strong for someone so young. But it was stronger, so much stronger. The being finally reached the source and blasted its way in. The mentally created door was sent cart wheeling into the room and the occupant looked up. This time the Being really did feel revulsion the creature it saw before. It was an abomination against the natural order, it had to be destroyed.

"What in his name are you?"

The squat deformed parody of a human child looked up and chuckled darkly.

"The boy is mine when the time comes I will occupy this body and nothing can prevent it." The Conciseness looked impassively at the thing before it.

"I have existed for as long as men have fought creatures like you I have seen what happens when being such as you claim they can be stopped. Someone always does."

"There has never been one like me before I am Lord Voldemort I who ventured in magic's no one else dared too!"

"Trust me there are always things like you, that is why we created soldiers. To beat back the darkness."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that something that thinks a Muggle soldier is intimidating could defeat the greatest wizard of all time?" the thing scoffed.

"I don't take this form to intimidate. It is merely a reflection of my will, a true soldiers duty is to remove tin pot dictators like yourself. But as for defeating you while my influence on the physical world is limited inside the minds of others…I AM UNSTOPPABLE!"

With a bellow of rage a rifle with a long bayonet formed in it hands. Gasping with both hands the Conciseness rammed the blade into the chest of the abomination. Centring on the point the Bayonet had pierced its body cracks began to form bright light streaming form within. The Being centred and then focused its will into the rifle, down the blade and into the creature burning it out from within. With a final screech of agony the deformed thing exploded.

The Conciseness coalesced outside in the Physical world again and moved on there were others that pulled him onwards. The Being felt multiple pulls towards on of the highest towers. Entering the tower, it found four sources the closest was a female. The hand of history lay heavy with this one her bushy brown hair laid spread on the pillow under her the bedding was wrapped around her as if she had been restless in her sleep. Again the Conciseness entered her mind unsurprisingly her mindscape was a endless Library the being could feel a deep confusion, there was a massive amount of knowledge here it would be surprised if with proper training the Girl could recite most of the books she read verbatim but the wisdom to use that knowledge in a creative way was lacking. The being left her and moved to the next mind.

This one was female again. The red hair and porcelain skin giving an increased sence of youth and innocence but as the Conciseness entered her mind all that was disabused while not nearly as strong as before there was the definite shadow of the darkness. While it had left it had left the scares it left behind ran deep. Looking into the girls personality what it saw brought a smile to the being lips. She was a fighter and while she was strong she lacked the guile or judgement to truly fight effectively.

Moving on to the next pull he found another red head this one male. Once again it plunged into his mind. "Hmm…an excellent chess player, while this will make him a good tactician how will he cope when the chess pieces bleed and die can he live with that. What else, oh! An inferiority complex. That won't do at all we will have to see what we can do about that.

The next boy was in the next bed. Looking down the Being studied the figure. The adolescent fat was turning to muscle he could see a growth spurt was in progress while he hadn't quite grown in to his body yet it was not far off. Studding his mind he found immense reserves of both courage and willpower but as it stood it was held back the Conciseness couldn't understand why, but after reviewing a few memories it soon became clear that his lack of self-confidence was what held him back from asserting himself and making his voice heard.

The final pull was a strange one. He ended up in another tower with another female, this one had a long spray of dirty blond hair that glowed in the moonlight streaming in through the open window. Her eyes opened and looked directly at the Conciseness. This wasn't right she couldn't see his form, could she? She smiled.

"Yes I can see you. I was hoping it would be this stream that you would choose. They are in great need of your help I have watched helped from the shadows but I feel now is the time to take a more…active approach."

"Who are you?" the Conciseness asked.

"One who will help restore the balance. Tom Riddle has used degusting ways to extend his life I intend to see that end and the knowledge he used wiped from all memory."

Understanding the Conciseness backed away reverentially.

"It is my understanding that you wish to join the Humans in the world I will create for them."

"That is correct my child."

The Being left the room and the building behind swooping up into the sky above the school. Extending it will down towards the six minds it had sought out after creating the connections and drawing them upwards into himself. The Shade then passed that connection onto the plain of existence he had made eons ago one he could shape and mould into what he willed. Once the link was strong enough to be maintained automatously the shade turned in on itself and travelled onwards to observe and guide his five charges and to see what the sixth had in mind.

**AN. Thank you for reading this far. I intend to update as quickly as possible but due to Serving in HM Forces this wont always be possible. this is my first Fan Fic using the cannon Characters so if you feel i haven't got them right please be understanding. I will accept any and all constructive criticism flames will just be ignored.**

**AN2. I have cleared up a few mistakes, please understand I have no beta so unfortunately these things will happen **


	2. Somewhere in France with you

Somewhere in France with you.

Captain Longbottom woke with a start; looking around and expecting the red and gold curtains and a soft warm bed he was so familiar with he instead had a uncomfortable encounter with a sheet of wet tent canvas. He slumped backwards confused; this had the unfortunate consequence of shaking the rest of the condensation off the inside of the tent causing a brief but heavy rain storm. Looking around more awake after the impromptu shower he made out shapes in the gloom. A canvas chair with a military uniform, his uniform he realised with a start. Thrown over the back. Next to his bed was a belt with a pistol holstered on it. Again Neville was amazed to realise that it was his Service Revolver. Stepping out of his 'Tent' which on closer inspection was simply a canvas sheet tied to the side of a truck and pegged to the floor at an angle. He found himself standing on the inside edge of a small wood, camouflaged military vehicles nestled in and amongst the widely spaced trees providing cover from both the air and the ground. Men moved backwards and forwards while others sat gathered around in small groups around various small fires boiling water for the first cup of tea of the morning or cooking the nearly inedible rations for breakfast.

More facts and memories flashed through his mind, he was an officer in the British Army Dug in on the French-Dutch boarder waiting for the German to attack! No that isn't right he was Neville Longbottom mediocre student at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He loved Herbology and … something's were best left unsaid … or even unthought-of. Suddenly he felt a wave of panic he didn't even have his wand granted it never really accepted him but it was a connection to his Father and it hurt deeply to think he didn't have it on his person.

All this was pushed aside as he heard footstep approaching from behind him. Turning as casually as possible trying not to let his emotions show on his face he saw his Company Sergeant Major, CSM Talbot walking towards him. Yet again he was shocked that he knew that. Neville nodded head and acknowledged the CSM's salute as was proper.

"Morning Sargn't Major, anything happen over night." Neville said inside marvelling at how natural it felt to address this older, taller and much more intimidating man.

"No sir, Watkins swears he heard someone moving around at about oh three double oh, myself and 3 Section went out and had a dekko couldn't find anything. Probably just a young lads nerves." The CSM reported in a clipped and concise manner.

"Maybe Sargn't Major but I'd rather he was nervous and keeping an eye out that relaxed and asleep." Neville said the first thing that came to mind and when he reviewed what he said it seemed the right thing and the reaction of the CSM reinforced this.

"Aye sir your right of course its just this waiting it gets on the blokes nerves is all."

It was at this time a young Private blond haired went running past, Neville turned and gasped the young man was scarcely older than himself, he caught himself he was only fourteen but he felt older as he though about it he realised here at least he was 10 years older he had been born in late July 1916. No that wasn't right he had been born in 1980.

The young Captain/Student looked around no one was moving it was as if the whole area had been affected by a Petrificus Totalus spell one he was intimately familiar with. The whole world faded to white and Neville had to close his eyes tightly to avoid being blinded. He heard someone calling his name

"Neville is that you?" the familiar female voice called. He opened his eyes a crack and realising he wouldn't be blinded anymore opened them fully and he saw the one person he wanted to in the whole world. He found he was standing wearing his uniform in what he could only describe as a ball room at one end was a stage decked out with French and British flags the floor was polished wood the whole impression was of a plush town hall.

"Ginny is that really you?" she smiled and said in a mock scolding voice.

"I think I asked you first? Never mind, yes its me where are we? I remember going to sleep in my dorm and then waking up in a billet with two other girls who I have never met but seem to have know for months and I know what billet means and I have all these memories in my head and…" Neville quickly stepped up to her and grasped her shoulders as she started to panic.

"Ginny please calm down and breathe. I had the same thing. Somehow I've gone from being a pupil and Hogwarts to being a Captain in the Lincolnshire Regiment. I'm not sure how it happened but I'm sure we can find a way out of it." There was a flash of light as two more figures materialised. They were both wearing blue well tailored uniforms one had the rank rings denoting a Flight Lieutenant of the Royal Air Force Volunteer Reserve, the other the uniform and rank rings of a Flight officer of the Woman's Auxiliary Air Force. They also seemed to be in the middle of a blazing argument

"Harry! Just because you say you can 'remember' how to fly that thing doesn't mean you should just jump in and go. We agreed we would keep our heads down and see what was going on and see if this was one of Voldemorts plots."

"Hermione, please stop we both remember our history lessons from when we were little I wasn't going to go for a joy ride they need every pilot up there in the sky, and like it or not I remember taking an oath to defend the country."

"But Harry we don't know if that oath was real it was probably just implanted to keep you compliant…" Hermione wailed

"You are part right." Another voice echoed a fifth figure coalesced this time simply appearing with little to no fuss. It was Luna Lovegood. Neville had seen her around the castle several times and Ginny had mentioned as being a old friend from before she came/went to Hogwarts. Her dreamy and quite frankly weird outlook put most people off but this was different she seemed composed and in complete control.

"We await one more then the ensemble will be complete. Ah speak of the Red Haired devil!" she giggled slightly at her own joke. A sixth figure materialised.

"Bloody hell!" Ronald Weasley exclaimed before he looked around his eyes focused on Neville and narrowed.

"Neville! Get your hands off my sister." He looked down a realised that yes he did still have his hands on Ginny's shoulders he whipped them back as if burned. Ginny simply rolled her eyes and looked around at her brother giving him a pointed look. Harry spoke up.

"Ron Mate, I think you need to get your priories right. We really need to find out what is going on. To that end what did you mean?" he asked Luna

"Well…" she answered "I think the Spirit of Battle has decided that none of us are ready for the war and has created this to help us." She answered by 5 flavours of shock, Ron simply stood with his jaw hanging low. Harry was blinking rapidly, Hermione was shaking her head as if trying to clear her head of a annoying noise. Ginny stared wide eyed while Neville took stock. Hermione was the first to speak.

"But that was just a myth, a story told around camp fires."

"Yes, but Hermione don't all myths contain a grain of truth." Luna replied. Why don't you enlighten those who haven't heard this myth before noting the blank looks she was receiving.

"No one knows where it originated but the first record I found was in a book about the early Goblin wars. It was said that on the eve of a hopeless battle particularly honourable and pure warriors would be visited by the true incarnation of the Spirit of Battle they would be taken from their comrades and elevated to another plain where they would be taught the ways of war and they would return at the correct time to ensure victory." Hermione finished looking around.

"Well done Hermione, I think we are here, or there now until the Spirit feels you have learnt what you need to and it is time to go back. I will try to guide you but there are some things even I don't know. You will shortly be sent back to where you left. Learn what you can, you have been given knowledge that will help you but it wont unlock what is within Strength, courage, commitment to your fellows and self sacrifice. That you learn, goodbye for now"

Another blinding light and Neville found himself back in the woods.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"What? Oh yes fine just felt a bit dizzy that's all what were you saying?"

"A runner just arrived, you're needed at Brigade HQ, _Jerries_ on the move." The older man stated trying and failing to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Right Sargn't Major. Can you have 3 Platoon arrange a wagon to take me as soon as possible?"

Righto sir! Neville looked around for a specific face he saw it after a moment or two of looking." Lieutenant Cockcroft over here please." A willowy looking man dashed over.

"Sandy I've been called to Brigade please take over here. I Think the _Boche_ might be on the move."

"STUKAS!" The warning was screamed a moment before 3 of the sinister gull wing aircraft began their screaming decent.

"TAKE COVER." Neville yelled. It was too late to do anything but to hug the ground and hope some other poor bugger bought it and not you, he looked up from where he was laying and saw the first bomb leave the leading aircrafts belly it look to be heading straight for him about to land right in the small of his back. It sailed over his head and landed a short distance a way. The blast lifted him up and slammed him back on to the ground winding and deafening him. A second blast erupted some where deeper in the woods a third bomb landed on the edge of the woods temporarily blocking out the sun. After a few moments later Neville's hearing returned. He would wish until his dying day that it hadn't. The cries of the wounded and the horrified calls of their friends calling for stretcher bearers added to the crackles of the fires and smells of cordite and blood to create a scene that could have sprang from Hell.

For the first time since waking up Neville felt like the scared fourteen year old he had been only a few hours ago.


	3. Coming home on a wing and a prayer

Coming home on a wing and a prayer.

10 May 1940

Harry Potter looked around him after the small blond girls' speech and Hermione's impromptu lesson in Wizarding folk law it felt strange to be back in 'his' office the pictures on the wall showed the steady progression of a boy from public school beginnings through university to join the University Air Training Squadron, To getting his pilots wings with RAF Volunteer Reserve he could remember it all but he could also remember Hogwarts and his adventures. If The Girl he thought her name may be Lauren or Lucy maybe Luna, something beginning with 'L' was right then this wasn't real, but she also hadn't said how long they would be here. If Harry was honest with himself he already felt more at home in this reality, his memories showed him that while he had peoples respect, there was none of the hero worship that came with being the 'boy-who-lived'. He turned to Hermione.

"Shall we head over to the Mess, it's too early for Lunch but I'm sure the steward should be able to get us a cup of tea." Hermione looked at him and huffed in exasperation.

"Harry, don't you want to get out of here and back to Hogwarts."

"Not really if I'm honest. I remember the looks I got when I pulled Cedric out that maze and I don't think I could go back at the moment and face that. Plus even with the memories alone I have learnt more towards beating Voldemort than Dumbledore has taught me in 4 Years. I mean I was several years behind the other Tri-Wizard champions and still I got no extra help. Look I could have died taking on that Dragon but still he just decided to leave me to get on with it. No I'm going to use this chance to learn." Harry took a deep breath his look softened when stopped the pacing he didn't even realise he had started.

"Hermione, I realise this sounds mad but even if this isn't real and only temporary I feel I could be happy here. No Dursley's, no Voldemort and no 'boy-who-lived'." Hermione looked into his eyes and felt her resistance crumble she didn't feel she could take away any happiness in his life, gods knew he had little enough of it in the past.

"OK we stay and see it through, but please remember this is still a war and please be careful."

"Right how about that Tea then?" Harry said with a slight grin. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes but the small smile on her face softened any disproval that showed through. They left the office bock together stepping out into the bright late spring sun. looking out across the Airfield a lone Spitfire was taking off from the grass runway while the ground crew were taking advantage of the sunshine to service a pair of Hurricanes outside. A group of WRAAF were marching along about to go on shift in the operations room.

"Section Officer Rand! Come here" Hermione Shouted making both of them jump. The Girl only a little younger than Hermione marched crisply over after halting the marching Women. She snapped a salute.

"Ma'am?" she asked.

"If you are going to march a Section I suggest you get a grip and get them instep."

"Yes Ma'am." Came her subordinates reply.

"Carry on Section officer, the inspection this morning was much better than last time, keep it up Margret."

"Where did that come from." Harry asked shocked as the section marched off in perfect step. Hermione looked sheepish.

"Well they were doing it wrong and I just remembered that I was supposed to be in charge of them and it just came out." She said. A brown leather football bounced in front of them followed by several 'enthusiastic' junior ranks. Harry beckoned one of the Airmen over.

"Macalister what's the score."

"I dina think anyone keepin score Sir." The Scotsman replied with a mile wide smile.

"OK just keep it away from the hangers I don't think Chiefie would be happy if you knocked one of his lads off the top of the Airplane." Harry said with an easy going smile.

"Oh Mac," Harry said as the man turned away. "Make sure you and the lads kick 243 Squadrons arses, OK."

"Yes Sir." The broad shouldered Scot replied throwing a cheeky half salute back.

"You really shouldn't encourage them Harry" Hermione said exasperated.

"If this time goes the same as the world we left then in a month or so they will be in the middle of the Battle of Britain. They will be struggling to make the aircraft serviceable nearly 24 hours a day while being bombed by the largest and most modern Air Force in the world, let them blow off steam now." Harry stated staring out across the Airfield.

"This coming from the boy who never managed to stay awake through a whole History of Magic lesson in 4 years." Harry turned and gave her a half smirk, the one that make her go slightly weak at the knees.

"When Dudley turned 8 he had this huge birthday party everyone from School was invited. I naturally had to hide. They all brought him presents one of them was a book about the Second World War. Of course Dudley threw a fit. 'What did he want a book for he wanted a proper present' the boys family moved away a few months later Uncle Vernon had connections all over town and could make it difficult for people who didn't fit into his view of the world. I found the book in the rubbish the next day and hid it in my cupboard. I remember there was a black and white picture of three prisoners liberated in Thailand, they were walking skeletons. they had been starved, beaten and worked near to death. You can see why this struck a cord with me. But it was the fact that they were smiling that really caught me. I though if they could get through that, then maybe I could too. I hid that book for months and read it cover to cover until Aunt Petunia found it and I was beaten for 'stealing' from Dudley." Harry looked up to see Hermione's eyes were swimming with tears. She glanced around and after seeing no one around gave him one of her bone crushing hugs.

The moment was interrupted by the station Tanoy calling for all senior pilots to report to there respective Squadron Commanders all others to their section rooms. Harry broke off the hug kissed Hermione on the lips without thinking and took off at a run towards the Squadron building. Hermione stood shocked at the kiss. After shaking her head to clear it strode over to the Operations Room hoping to find out what was happening.

As Harry ran over he spotted his fellow Flight Commander Flight Lieutenant John Harris a tall man with slightly longer than acceptable blond hair swept over to one side, a patterned cravat adorning his neck they very image of the dashing RAF pilot. They both reached the door to the OC's office at the same time. They would be briefed and they would pass that on their subordinates. Squadron Leader Nigel Lewis looked up as his 2 Flight Commanders walked in, while he had a second in command, Flight Lieutenant Garry Beardall was required to remain on the ground. So these two would be his left and right hands in a fight, he hoped they would be capable.

"Harry is your Spit' still U/S" inquired the Squadron leader as the two men walked in. Harry had been having coolant problems and the engine would periodically overheat.

"Yes Sir I spoke to Chiefie this morning he said they still hadn't tracked down the problem." Harry reported knowing that meant he would likely be left behind the squadron had no spare aircraft.

"How many hours have you had on Hurricanes Potter?"

"Six Sir, why?"

"243 have a spare that needs flight testing this seems like a perfect opportunity." Nigel said with a smile.

"Yes Sir." Harry said with relief, he wouldn't be left behind.

"The Jerry's have made their move and are advancing through the Low Countries," Nigel started his briefing. "The brown jobs have moved into Belgium to meet the German advance but are being delayed by refugee traffic. The squadrons already in France will deal with providing air cover we will take over patrolling the Channel and protecting the Convoys. We will take off at 1400 hours fly south east of Deal perform a wide wheel to Starboard run down the middle of the Channel after 90 minutes will turn again to starboard and return home." As the OC carried on explaining in further detail the course and actions to be taken if the enemy were spotted Harrys' mind wandered as he tried to work out what the others were doing, Ron had been wearing a Naval uniform, was he at sea or based ashore? Ginny had been wearing a similar uniform to Neville. It was Neville that worried him the most if he was in France with the BEF then chances were he would be in the thick of the fighting.

Once Fully briefed Harry left to finish up briefing the two other pilots who made up Red Flight. As he left the building the scene out side couldn't have been more different than before he entered the building Spitfire's and Hurricane's were being moved around, some were being prepared for the patrol others were move to the edges of the airfield in case of bombing. Anti aircraft guns were being manned by entire crews rather than just the sentries as had been the case only a few hours previous. In short the activity was frantic as if someone had kicked an ants nest. He saw the other pilots waiting for him they followed him into the office and Harry jumped straight into his briefing.

"So Remember the OC's call sign will be Rabbit leader, Operations will be parsley control, watch your language on the R/T, I tend to get it in the neck if you lot start upsetting the WAAFs with your ribald comments."

"Come on Sir" the younger pilot retorted with a grin "I bet those girls could even make you blush when they get going."

"I don't want to know what you did to get the WAAF's to get them that upset with you, but either do more of it or less."

Harry laughed along. Both pilots had come from the University Air Squadron that fed the RAF Volunteer Reserve; these had provided a core of trained pilots ready for the pre-war expansion.

"Right its now 1230 go to the mess, be by your crate at 1315 ready for checks."

Harry didn't feel up to eating and instead walked to the Squadron hangers to speak to the ground crews. He found a scene of frenetic activity he spotted the Squadron Chiefie Flight Sergeant Forbes. The short beefy looking Irishman stood in the middle of the bustling hanger directing the movement as a conductor directs a Orchestra.

"Mister Potter if you wish to speak to me I suggest you come over before you get flattened, otherwise out of my hanger." The Senior Sergeant bellowed.

A few hours later Harry was performing his wide turn that would bring him and the rest of the Squadron on a course west. With the Dover straight passing below him he could feel the power of the V12 Merlin engine purring in front of him. It felt strange to be flying the Hawker Hurricane it had a completely different feel to the Supermarine Spitfire he was used to not worse just different. He glanced to his left and right to make sure his wing men were still with him. He looked down at the expanse of water noting that he could easily see the coasts of both Britain and France in the clear spring sky. A small convoy was hugging the Kentish coast below a few lighters and a destroyer escort it looked like. As soon as the thought formed, his Hurricane was rocked by a detonation just below and astern of him. A second explosion this time closer and on Harrys' port side shook the airplane. Startled Harry checked his Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) beacon, it was switched on this should have made the gunners aware that he was one of them, it didn't seem to be working. He gripped the control column and pulled back at the same time adding power to the engine gaining height quickly. Depressing the push to talk button for the wireless he spoke. "Red section break off!" he all but yelled hoping who ever was shooting at him would be too interesting in knocking him out of the sky to worry about his wingmen.

"Hello Parsley Control this is Rabbit Red one, some damn wetjob is firing at me I am 3 miles south east of Dover get them on the blower and tell them to stop I cant jinx for ever."

"Rabbit Red one, Parsley Control answering, we are trying to let Dover command that one of their ships are shooting at you wait, out." Harry instantly recognised Hermione's voice he could see in his minds eye her taking over as soon as she realised it was him in trouble.

More shells were thrown at him he realised they were no longer coming from just the destroyer but the shore based anti aircraft guns and it took all of his skill to avoid them. It seemed that not only was the damn Navy were trying to kill him now the bloody Army were having ago. 'You know a chap could develop and persecution complex at this rate' he thought to himself. He was getting really mad now 'if they wanted to shoot him down he would make them bloody well work for it.' Deciding on a last ditch effort he pushed the control column forward and dived into the rapidly increasing inferno below. He watched as the rest of his squadron kept their distance unable to help without risking themselves. As the airplanes speed increased he pointed the nose at a point just ahead of the ship intending to buzz overhead at wave top height in order show he was RAF in no uncertain terms.

This unfortunately that didn't happen instead harry watched as several points of light started winking all along the Destroyer, at almost the same time his Perspex canopy exploded as a sound like hail on a tin roof erupted around him he hauled back on the column trying to level out not sure how close the sea was. The cockpit immediately filled with smoke blinding the pilot briefly.

As he cast an eye across the dials in front of him harry realised he couldn't see out of his left eye. Hoping it wasn't beyond repair he put it to the back of his mind and put his struggling Hurricane on a course for his home Airfield. Had he not been fighting the laws of gravity he would have seen the over eager gunners had ceased their fire. After repeated attempts to call home Harry came to the conclusion that his wireless had been hit and was knocked out. Glancing out, he saw that the rest of the Squadron had taken up escort positions around him and he hoped they had called ahead.

Harry was desperate, the airplane had taken a massive amount of damage and any sort of course correction was a huge physical effort for a small adjustment. The slipstream had quickly cleared the smoky cockpit, Harry was extremely glad he was wearing his thick flying coat, the shattered canopy meant that the air in the aircraft had become noticeably cooler. He considered trying to land in one of the fields below but he still had a large amount of fuel on board and if that went up without the crash tender then he would burn to death before he could get out, no he had to make it to his home field. Besides Hermione would have his guts for garters if didn't make it back.

With thought he remembered the quick kiss he had given her before he left. If he did crash and die he would never feel those lips again. A fresh resolve grew he would make it, he would land this wreck of a plane and march up to Hermione Granger and give her a proper kiss, the sort they both deserved.

At the same time Flight Officer Granger was also thinking of that kiss. 'Did harry really think of her in that way?' The analytical part of her brain called it a peck on the lips between friends while another more persuasive part thought it was something more. She shook her head and let her training kick in and asked one the plotter girls to confirm the Squadrons position. They were not on RDF so they contacted the Squadron directly.

"Hello Rabbit Leader Parsley Control here, confirm position."

"Parsley Control Rabbit Leader answering we are 20 minutes out. Beware we have a lame duck coming in best have all crash assets out and ready. Red one has no radio and he seems to be struggling to remain airborne. Rabbit leader out."

Hermione cringed inside when Harry had reported the shots fired on him he hadn't mentioned any damage. She had instantly taken control and had personally rang the communications room under Dover castle and had told them that they had better get in touch with the Skipper of the destroyer currently firing on the friendly aircraft near Dover, or words to that effect. The look on the Senior controllers face told her that under any other circumstances such language would not be tolerated, she could care less that was Harry out there in danger with no magic to help him. If only she had her wand she could go out there and just try to cast a levitation charm and prevent the accident before anyone go into danger. She had tried several time to perform some wandless magic or even just feel a tingle of magic, there was nothing she was essentially and muggle. "That's the point," a voice said behind her, Hermione turned her head and saw, no one. She looked down to see that the plot had been updated and that the senior controller was on the telephone presumably calling the station fire crew. She felt small tap on her arm, turning around she came face to face with Section Officer Margret Rand.

"Cup of tea Ma'am?" She asked quietly holding out a large white enamel mug which Hermione took gratefully.

After a tense 20 minutes the airfield came in sight Harry engaged the undercarriage lever but nothing happened he didn't need the indicator to show that the gear had not dropped, the tell tale feel to the controls wasn't there. He made a hand signal that he hoped made the problem clear to the other pilots and lined the ailing Hurricane up with the grass airstrip and hoped.

He watched as the ground came closer he pulled the throttle back until the airspeed indicator was hovering just above stalling speed.

To those on the ground it looked like the Hurricane gave up its fight at the last moment. The impact to the belly of the aircraft ripped the radiator off but not before it dug into the ground momentarily acting like an anchor. This span the wreck violently , the tail separated from the fuselage. Miraculously the Airplane didn't flip over or immediately burst into flames. It did however continue to slide over the ground. The pilot was unconscious at the controls.

The ambulance and fire tender screamed across the field there was still the danger that the 100 Octane fuel would be sparked off by some errant spark or even just coming into contact with the red hot engine manifold. Following the vehicle were a crowd of blue clad figures all desperate to help the beleaguered pilot. At there head was a bushy haired woman.

Part of the fire tender crew immediately began to coat the mangled wreck with foam while the rest pulled Flight Lieutenant Potter out of the Hurricane. Hermione took one look at his blood covered face and confused look in his eye not gummed up with dried blood and felt tears form. What she had learned from the parents and subsequent first aid training made it clear at the very least he had a concussion. Before she could speak to him he was passed to two medical orderlies and carried between them to the Ambulance and carted off the Medical officer to be checked out. Hermione walked away from the scene slowly and little conscious thought made her way back to her room and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N 1 longer chapter this time, I can't promise they will all be this long but this one just wouldn't quit. I'm not a pilot so any technical mistakes are purely my fault. Friendly fire was a constant problem on all sides during the second World War several veterans I have spoken to have passed on stories that feature friendly fire, it can happen, in the heat of the moment decisions can be made that when with hindsight and cooler heads would seem surprising I will try to explore this in the next chapter. I have tried to get across the change from the phony war to first the battle of France and then later the battle of Britain. **

**A/N 2 I am considering making this a cross over with Foyle's war any input from people for or against this would be welcome. **


End file.
